


Where Love Goes

by Sintari (OriginalSintari)



Series: The Invictus Arc [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalSintari/pseuds/Sintari
Summary: Unfortunately, Naruto knows where love goes. Drabble.  (Naruto's POV duringRosemary for Remembrance.)





	Where Love Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 2006 on LiveJournal.

Where does love go?

It’s in the bottom of your tea cup on August afternoons and in the perfect arc of your kunai in the millisecond before it strikes true. It’s in the snap of cartilage as your opponent’s nose gives way.

Love lives in the long straight slash carved into a hitai-ate that you can’t bring yourself to throw away. It’s a rag in your kunai pouch stiff with his blood.

It’s in the curve of your wife’s lip as she smiles sleepily up at you, and it sounds rhythmically, magnified a thousand times as the heartbeat of your unborn child. It’s in the bitter aftertaste of the whiskey that rocks you to sleep at night.

Love is in the corner of your eye when you’re not looking and in your bed when you’re not sleeping.

That’s where love goes. 

Love never goes.


End file.
